


The Rain That Calmed A Storm

by Belanna



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke confides in Sebastian about her relationship with Fenris.<br/>Also, sexy times in the rain... <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain That Calmed A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Manda for the help with the first part of this story and for the beta! You're awesome!! :D

Elanna Hawke was sitting in the Chantry looking up to the statue of the Maker when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was a familiar touch, one she had come to cherish in times like these.

"Sebastian." She smiled.

He sat down beside her. "Elanna. You look troubled."

"I am." She replied.

"I've seen you here every Monday and Thursday at 4:00 in the afternoon for the last three years. You stare at the Maker like you are searching."

Elanna put her head down. She stared for a moment at her hands that were folded, palm up in her lap. She struggled with what to say. She wanted to tell Sebastian everything, but she knew that he and Fenris had become close friends. She didn't want to put him in any opposition. She looked back up into his turquoise eyes.

"I wish I could tell you, Sebastian." She sighed. "I just don't want to create conflict."

"Ah." He realized what she was talking about. "You mean Fenris. He does come to talk to me. But, I would never tell you what he says to me, just like he will never hear what you have to tell me. Please, Elanna. I am your friend as well."

Hawke smiled at him once more, and then looked at the Maker once more. "Where do I begin?" She paused for a moment. "I just feel as if my heart has been ripped out of my chest. Not really a great term is it considering that it's Fenris we are talking about. But I cannot find anything more accurate to describe this empty feeling. He's taken it from me."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, he's not. We had this beautiful moment of passion and he just walked out. He wouldn't even tell me what he was feeling. I know he's trapped, but walking out the way he did was completely heartless." She said rather bitterly.

"Maybe there was more to it?"

"There was!" She said louder then looked down in shame. "He made me feel like a thing to be used; a moment of escape from what was around him. Once he had what he wanted, he was done. He hardly ever comes on missions with me, he doesn't talk to me when we see each other, and he doesn't see me at all unless it's social. I just don't understand. Being a mage is hard in and of itself, to give Fenris anything more than what I am was harder. I am everything he despises. Maybe this was a way to trample a mage for once. He couldn't do it to his former master, so he did it to me."

 

"I feel a lot of hurt here." He took her hand. "But maybe there is a whole lot more here that you are not seeing. I don't want to make you more hurt or angry, but sometimes these emotions can blind us, make us selfish. I understand that there are reasons why tonight and Monday's are why you come. This is the time that you would normally be reading with him. But now, instead of helping him discover himself, you are trying to discover yourself. That can help this healing. If he comes to you, talk about it. But don't approach him. He has to come to this by himself."

Hawke smiled. She knew he was right. But 3 years? How long could she really wait for him? It was a question she was asking herself more and more lately. She loved him, and that wasn't something she did lightly. Being a mage left nothing really open. She had to be vigilant in whom she allowed in. But the amount of betrayal she felt was weakening to her very core. She felt emotionless, and that scared her. Sebastian left her side but turned to her, getting her attention.

"Keep in mind Hawke, that by doing what he did, that he is also feeling turmoil. Try looking at it from more than one perspective. Instead of feeling and seeing it as the victim, feel and see it from his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, he was trying to protect you from love he could not then give you and that maybe right now, he doesn't know how to mend what has been broken." He bowed his head and left her alone.

Hawke sighed. She didn't want to look at it from Fenris' eyes. She couldn't understand how he could have done this. She stood up and wrapped her cloak around her then left the Chantry. Once she was outside she looked out into the courtyard and saw the rain pouring; lightning and thunder giving way to the chorus of the rain. She loved the rain. It was Thedas’s poem to nature, its own song that brought life. She walked over to the stairs, stopped and took it all in. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The aroma brought her peace; the sounds calmed the storm inside her. She descended down the steps. By the time she had reached the bottom, she was completely soaked. She walked through the archway from the Chantry courtyard and around the corner.

Before Hawke could get much further, she felt a hand on her. She quickly went into defense mode, but before she could strike, she was pulled into the darker area of the courtyard. She was slammed into the wall where she quickly raised her hand to do a lightning spell but it was grabbed.

"Hawke!"

Hawke's eyes widened as she recognized the voice right away.

"Fenris, what... what the hell are you doing?"

"I heard everything you told Sebastian."

Hawke stood their dumbfounded as water rolled off the tips of her hair. She didn't even remember seeing him. "What are you talking about?"

Fenris took a step forward, causing Kirkwall's champion to push herself closer to the wall, forcing her between it and Fenris's body. "I am everywhere, you should know this." Fenris placed his hands on each side of Hawke, trapping her.

She stared at him for a moment. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. His white locks were dripping with water just like hers. His lyrium veins were glowing blue. And with the glare he was giving her, it made her go weak in the knees.

Hawke let out a deep sigh and then she bowed her head and slipped past Fenris's arms. She started to walk away. "I don't think I need to talk to you about what was said. I don't eavesdrop on you and Sebastian; I ask that you have the same courtesy."

She gasped as she felt his hand on her arm, pulling her to him. "You are evading the conversation."

"What do you want from me, Fenris?" She cried out in complete frustration, pulling her arm away from his grasp. Water continued to pour down on her as she looked at him. "I waited for you, damn it. I waited three years for you to come storming back into my estate and claim me as yours! It wasn't over between us, for you maybe, but not for me!" Tears began to fill her eyes. "Sebastian was just trying to help me understand. But how can I? The only way I can look at this is through my own eyes. You hurt me!" She walked over and shoved him. "and you broke my heart!" She shouted as she pushed him again. "I want to hate you, just like you hate me and everything that I am." Tears fell from Hawke's eyes, blending with the raindrops that fell on her face. "I want to forget you just like you have forgotten me." 

"You think I hate you?" His voice was a little unsettled.

" _What has magic touched that it hasn't spoiled._ Is that not what you said?"

"Is that what you have been thinking these past three years? That I hate you because you are a mage?"

"So it's not true?" She asked as a crack of lightning flashed across the sky.

Fenris took a step closer to Hawke and ran his hand over her cheek, water dripping off her chin. "It's wasn't over, Hawke. It still isn't. I haven't forgotten you. I still remember the way you felt as if it was only a few hours ago that we touched. You are in my every thought."

She continued to sob. "Then why? Just tell me why you left."

"I left because Hadraina and Dinarius' deaths consumed me. I could never give you all of my love while I carried around this hate. It was eating me alive, Ela. I couldn't make you commit to me, if I couldn't commit to you. But it's over, they're both dead. But I was still angry because I still wasn't free. You, you have bewitched me body and soul. I realized that I was free, but not without you. I'm sorry that it took me so long to come to this. That it took me so long to realize what you meant to me."

"So you think that this speech can just mend everything that was broken? You think that by saying all this you can just walk back into my life?"

"I am asking for a chance. Please, let me show you how beautiful you are to me, let me show you how much I do love you."

Fenris grabbed both sides of Hawke's face and pulled her to his lips in a hungry kiss. Rain continued to pour upon them as their tongues danced in harmony. The elf lifted his mage into his arms, her legs wrapping around his hips. He carried her back into the alley, shoving her against the wall. Hawke gasped as Fenris's hands quickly began to untie Hawke's robe, causing it to call into a puddle upon the stone flooring of Hightown. Hawke's hands began to shake as she jumped down from Fenris's hold, quickly undoing the belt and untying the laces of his black pants. She then quickly pulled his pants down, moaning as his hard cock sprung out.

Fenris growled as he bent down to suck on a nipple that was covered in her white undergarment. His hands quickly ran underneath, pulling the cloth over her head and threw it down next to her robe. He then lifted her up again, bringing her over to a pile of supply boxes. He laid her down upon them and then bent down. He slowly ran his hand over her inner thigh, loving the feel of her muscles. Hawke moaned as Fenris ran his tongue across her clit. Her hands intertwined in his hair, her body arching to his touch.

The sweet taste of Hawke mixed with the spring rain intoxicated Fenris. He ran his hand up Hawke's wet body, gripping a nipple with his fingers. He wanted more of her, he wanted her to come in his mouth. It didn't take long before Fenris got his wish. As he lapped, suckled, licked and nibbled between her creamy hips, Hawke could feel the sensation build up inside her. She squeezed her thighs closed as she came, her voice intertwining with a crack of thunder that echoed across Kirkwall. As soon as Fenris had his fill of her, he slowly kissed his way up her body, licking and sucking the beads of water that was running down Hawke's torso. 

"Fenris..." she whispered as Fenris captured a cold hard nipple into his mouth. "Please..."

The broody elf spent a few more seconds sucking her nipple before continuing his adventure north, kissing her collar bone, her neck, and then up to her lips. He then pulled away and sat down next to Hawke, then pulled her up on top of him. Hawke moaned as she ran her hands over Fenris's cock, loving the feel of it slide in her hand. Fenris leaned to her, capturing her lips to his as she slid down on top of him. As she rocked her body against him, he couldn't help but watch her. Water was dripping off the tips of her beautiful blue hair. Her breasts bouncing and arching as she rode him. Fenris growled as he leaned up again, licking her wet erotic nipples. Within minutes, he could feel his orgasm approaching as she continued to move upon him.

"Ela..." he gritted his teeth and then he pulled at her hair, thrusting up to meet her.

A flash of lightning lite up the rainy night sky as Hawke threw her head back, crying out as she exploded into a thousand pieces. Fenris wasn't far behind her and with only a few thrusts more, his seed spilled into her. She collapsed on him, her hair sticking to his torso as she snuggled up against his neck, her breasts pressing up against his chest.

After a few minutes of gathering herself, she lifted her head and looked into his beautiful green eyes. "You know, it's going to be hard to explain to Anders why there are splinters on your ass and my back."

Fenris chuckled as he tucked a piece of Hawke's hair behind her ear. "I'm sure the abomination could guess."

Hawke grabbed Fenris's hand and intertwined it with hers. "I've missed you."

Fenris brought her hand and placed it upon his lips, and then he looked up at her. "I was wrong to say those words to you, about magic destroying everything it touched. I would gladly walk by your side until the end of my days if you will still have me."

Hawke's heart felt like it was going to burst. "I want to be with you forever."

"Then forever it shall be." Fenris said as he stood up, placing her down upon the cold stone.

After spending a few seconds emptying out his pants that was filled with water, he pulling them up over his hips. He then lifted his mage into his arms and carried her across the courtyard.

"Fenris," Hawke gasped as she hugged his neck. "I'm completely naked, what if someone sees?"

"I highly doubt anyone is crazy enough to be out in this weather. However, if anyone says anything, they will die."

"How romantic." Hawke giggled as she nuzzled her nose into the curve of his neck. Damn did he smell wonderful! 

When the doors to Hawke's estate closed, Bodahn quickly rushed in with a towel in his hand. "Mistress, I was so worried about..." he paused as he saw the sight before him. The Lady Hawke was butt naked and in the arms of an elf. She probably didn't even know the dwarf was there, due to the fact she was busy kissing the elf's neck and licking the length of his ear. "Serah Fenris..."

"Mr. Feddic." Fenris greeted as he passed the dwarf and made his way up the stairs.

"I like storms!" Sandal said, jumping up and down while clapping.

Bodahn continued to look up the staircase. "Obviously others like them too, my boy."


End file.
